Haunted Dreams
by MidnightSky1
Summary: 12-22-02 IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ MY BIO IF YOU WANT TO GET NEW CHAPTERS!!!! I NEED HELP!!!
1. A nasty discovery, Domone's suspisions

Yay! I'm finally uploading something! I have so many stories lined up to be uploaded and now I am. This chapter will be short but the others will be longer. I hope you enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Haunted Dreams  
  
Chapter One: A nasty discovery, Domone's suspicions  
  
Rain sat staring at the wall of the ship that was taking them back to Neo-Japan. It had been only 3 months since the defeat of the Dark Gundam. Only 3 months since Domone risked his life along with many others to save hers. She glanced sideways at the man holding her hand in the seat next to her. Domone was asleep but still kept his grip on her hand. Smiling she looked out the window, at the many stars dotting the space sky. She scooted closer to Domone and placed her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep.   
  
A few hours later Domone's father, Professor Kasshu came over to the sleeping couple and tapped them on their heads.  
"Hey you two. We're back."   
Domone mumbled something inaudible and nudged Rain awake. She rubbed her eyes and blinked at the sudden light pouring through the window above Domone's head. She smiled and jumped up out of the seat. Domone quickly followed her as she ran out of the ship onto the beautiful place she called home. Domone stopped behind her and looked around. The wind was blowing the grass around in patterns along the land. Where they stood they could see fields of flowers and trees standing tall and proud above the ground they were planted in. Rain smiled and turned around to Domone.  
"This place is much prettier than earth. I missed it here."  
"So did I. It's almost been a year and a half since I've been home."  
Professor Kasshu walked in front of them and led the pair to a limo that would take them to their homes.   
  
Rain sat next to the window watching as the road led them to a forest. The trees whipped by the window as Rain lost herself in thought. She was thinking hard on how she and Domone found their love. It took so many deaths of people they didn't even know, it also took almost dying herself for them to confess. She smiled at the thought of a moment she and Domone had a few night's before.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
Rain was leaning on the edge of the boat railing while the stars glittered overhead. She was humming a soft tune as she watched the water clash against the old wood of the boat. Domone came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist as he placed his head onto her neck looking out at the sea before him. Rain smiled and placed her hands above his. He kissed her neck and asked her,  
"What's that your humming?"  
"A song that was sung a long time ago." (Remember they are in the future)  
"It's pretty."  
They held on to each other and stared out onto the water's smooth surface until a small voice made itself known in the dark. It was little Hoi.  
"Rain? Domone? One of your friends are here. I think it's George."  
"Tell him were out here."  
The little boy disappeared a moment later and his presence was soon replaced by George. They talked until nearly midnight.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Rain blinked and brought her self back to the real world where Professor Kasshu was sitting opposite Domone who was asleep next to her side again. Domone's father seemed worried by something. This was told by the strained expression he wore.   
"Professor? Anything wrong?"  
"No nothing at all my dear. Just worried about Domone."  
"Why are you worried about him?"  
"I'll tell you that when the time comes but for now please leave it where it is."  
She didn't reply, she only switched her gaze over to Domone. She let her eyes trace over his facial features as she has done so many times to confirm he was there with her and this wasn't just a dream.   
  
The limo drove for only an hour before stopping in front of a large house covered in ivy. Rain tapped Domone on the shoulder and whispered into his ear,  
"Hey, we're at my house. You gonna wake up?"  
Domone grumbled under his breath about being woke up from a good dream. Rain laughed and opened the door of the limo. Stepping out she smiled at the sight of a place she hasn't seen in a long while. She ran to the front door not waiting for Domone or his father.   
  
She wanted to touch the many things inside. Things that her mother and father shared with her in her life. She wanted to see and feel the wedding dress of her mother's that her father would let her sleep with when she got lonely for her mother. There was a sudden urge to hold the teddy bear that was in her room. She needed to see the many pictures of her and her father. Pictures of her and Domone. She wanted to have memories of her father that died to help save her. She knew she would cry but she needed to. She opened the door carefully and slowly pushed it open all the way. At the sight of the entry hall she cried out. Things were broken and smashed. She walked into the living room, things were battered and thrown along the floor and table. Stunned she walked along the inside of the house. Many items were broken and ripped almost nothing could have been salvaged. Tears were building up in her eyes as she pushed her bedroom door open.   
  
Only three things were left untouched: her mother's dress, her teddy bear and the picture of Domone next to the bear. She gently picked up the bear and fell to her knees sobbing on the floor as visions of the now torn and battered home she was inside haunted her eyes. Footsteps sounded in the hall but she didn't pay attention to them. A few moment's later Domone stepped into the doorway and moved over to the young woman's sobbing form on the floor. He sat slowly down next to her and looked around the damaged room. Rain dropped the bear and moved into his arms. Sobbing hysterically now Domone could only make out the word: why?  
Rain shifted herself so she was now slightly sitting on Domone's lap. She started to calm down as Domone held her and rubbed her back gently. Professor Kasshu now entered the room and gasped at the sight of Rain's clothes thrown across the floor torn and tattered. Domone rose to his feet and helped Rain to hers. She still held onto his shirt but her tears had lessened by now. Rain pulled away from their embrace slightly and looked at Domone, her eyes full of questions and tears not yet fallen.   
"Why Domone? Who did this? Haven't I suffered enough?"  
Domone only pulled her closer to his body and held her once more. Kissing the top of her head he glanced at his father who had his back turned to the embracing couple. Domone's eyes narrowed at his father's figure, a slight idea on who and why. After a few silent moment's Domone's father walked out of the room and out of the house entierly. Rain had stopped crying and moved out of Domone's arms. She walked over to the white gown her mother wore on her wedding and touched the fabric along the waistline. Domone walked over to the bed and bent over to pick up the bear Rain dropped. He looked at it then smiled as a memory of Rain when she was around 8 ran over to his house just to show him the bear Kyoji bought her for her birthday. Rain started to cry silently as she started to move around the room picking things up. Domone stepped in front of her as she bent down for the 5th time to pick up somthing off the floor.   
"Don't worry about it. You can stay with me tonight and we'll pick it all up tommorow, together." She nodded and wiped a few tears from her eyes. Grabbing the bear off the bed she took Domone's hand into hers and walked out of the door. They walked along the dim hallways and out the door. Rain locked it behind her and stepped into the car after Domone.   
  
Domone's eyes challanged his father to say something about Rain coming home with them. His father got the message and plastered a fake and forced smile along his lips. Rain sat close to Domone and leaned against his chest and fell asleep. The sky outside was slowly dimming into a darker shade of blue bringing the stars out from their daily slumber. Domone wrapped an arm around Rain's shoulder and leaned his head against the back of the seat.  
  
*Dream*  
Rain was running along the Neo-Hong Kong dock crying as she called out Domone's name. She ran a little longer than collapsed on the cold wet dock and starting crying uncontrollably. Wrapping her arms around herself she looks around, tears still pouring, and notices a dark shadow moving behind her. The shadow's figure was not able to be seen, only a large black mass. A hoarse and raspy voice emits from the shadow calling out to Rain,  
"You will return to me. I will take over Earth using your pathetic body as my power. That man of yours can't do a thing. He's dead."  
Rain screams and wakes with a start.  
*End Dream*  
  
Rain looks around wildly blinking trying to make her eyes adjust to the dark. She's no longer inside the car where she fell asleep, she was inside what looked like to be a ten year old's bedroom. Looking around, memory kicks in and she registers it's Domone's room.   
_'Domone must've put me in here.' _ Rain pushed herself slowly off of the bed and silently stood. She maneuvered her way out of the room and stood in the doorway, trying to remember her way out of the house. As she found her way outside she looked around the beautiful land that surrounded it. She already knew where Domone was. He was at a place that the two had spent many afternoons and evenings playing together: the river behind Domone's house.  
  
Rain walks slowly through the yard as she looks around. Nothing had changed in the while they hadn't been there. Rain stops when she spots the young man lying down, back agaisnt the tree, sleeping. A small giggle escapes her lips as she walks closer to the man. The moonlight poured over his sleeping face adding to the charm of his looks. She sat down next to him silently and stares out over the water's surface. She smiles as a picture of Hoi and Min show in her eyes. She reached out and traced the outline of his face with her finger tips. '_He needs to get up anyway' _Rain thought to her self. Domone muttered in a half sleep daze something about stupid bugs and went to brush her hand away. His hand stopped when he felt the soft skin of the top of her hand. Smiling a little he opened his eyes and stared into Rain's blue orbs. Rain moved closer to him and rested her hand on his chest.  
"Hey, why are you up? I thought you'd sleep through the night," he asked her softly as she laid her head onto his shoulder.  
"I had a nightmare. Oh God it was horrible Domone," she closed her eyes and the nightmare came flooding back. Tears silently fell from her eyes as she turned to sit in front of Domone.   
"What was it about? It'll help if you talk about it," Domone stood from his resting place on the lower half of the tree and pulled Rain to her feet. He placed an arm around her waist and led her into the house as Rain told him every thing she dreamt about.  
  
Rain awoke early the next morning in the arms of the one and only man she loved with all of her heart. His eyes were already open staring down on her with all the love the whole world could give. ( I know you guys are thinking about what went on last night in the story but NO they did NOT do THAT!) She moved so she was now leaning on his chest, her feet dangling off the edge of the bed.   
"You wanna get up now and go with me to clean the house or should we go do some things in the city?" Rain was hoping they could hold off on cleaning, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Domone.  
Domone immediatly smiled and answered, "Let's goto the city. We can clean later." Rain pushed herself up and went to go get dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
That was only the 1st chapter! The rest will be much longer. Any way please review!  
  
Updates will be every two to three days!  
  
Midnight Sky  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Also I will be writing at least 3 new G-Gundam fics they should be up in about 2 weeks.  
  
Later. 


	2. A day in the city, Suffle Allaince arriv...

I want to thank all (looks at the fic) 21 reviewers. Thank You! Anyway every time I spell Domone I hit the -e- key so just bear with me. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. Thanks for telling me about the tense thing PegasusAcc I will pay more attention to what I'm doing from now on. Well, there's gonna be a lot of writing to do. I should get started! Also, I would like all the people who wish to give me a LONG review to email it to me.   
  
Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haunted Dreams  
  
Chapter Two: A day at the City, Shuffle Alliance Arrives  
  
  
The limo dropped the two off in front of a movie theater. They watched a new movie and after that went to get an ice-cream.  
  
Rain laughed as Domone re-enacted a part of the movie. He moved around the sidewalk acting the part out as the people walking by just staring and laughing. Domone sat down his sides hurting from laughing. They ate their ice-creams, ever so often glancing at each other and laughing. When they finished that they started to slowly walk the city streets hand in hand and smiling. (A/N: Guys, help me! I'm having a writers block attack!)  
A large TV screen on the top of a building was presenting the day's news.  
"And now we goto Rena with Earth's news."  
"Thank you Milo. Today on Earth our favorite Gundam Heroes The Shuffle Alliance are taking a vacation to Neo-Japan to see their other member: Domone Kasshu and his beautiful girlfriend and partner Rain Mikamura. I hope you two know your getting guests!"  
Rain and Domone stopped and looked at each other.  
"Are they planning a surprise trip," Rain asked.  
"I guess. They can't know that we know they are coming."  
"Ah Domone? If they are coming, don't you think they should stay at my house? I mean I do have a lot of extra rooms."  
"Yeah."  
"One problem, my house is a destroyed mess!"  
Domone's expression changed into one of shock and remembrance.  
They took each other's hand and started to run back to the limo.  
  
When Rain entered the house she immediately began to pick items off of the floor. Domone went into one of the guest's rooms and began to pick things up as well. They placed all the damaged photo's things around the house in boxes. Rain would go through them later to try and repair them. After cleaning the VERY large house they collapsed on the couch resting their heads on each other's shoulders. They fell asleep like this.  
  
Awaking several hours later Rain awoke and realized she was alone on the couch. She glanced over to the clock. It was nearly 3 in the morning. She grumbled and fumbled around for the blanket. She found it buried into the couch and placed it around herself. She looked around for Domone once more before closing her eyes as she drifted off into a sound sleep.  
  
Domone walked around outside looking at the late night moon. He sighed in content as he threw a stone across the driveway. He glanced at his watch and winced. It was around 3:15 in the morning and he was still up. He was too busy to even bother putting a jacket on. "I guess I should goto bed," he said to no one in particular as he started to climb the short amount of stairs leading to the house. As he walked inside up to the room his eyes caught sight of Rain on the couch.  
'I forgot I left her there,' he thought as he moved over to the woman sleeping silently on the couch. Her skin was slightly cold to the touch and she was shivering under his finger tips. He smirked and slid his arm under her knees and another behind her back and carried her up the stairs.  
  
Domone gently placed Rain onto the bed and laid down next to her, pulling her into an embrace as she sighed contentedly. A soft smile graced her lips as she mumbled a soft 'I love you ' in her sleep. The two drifted back to sleep as the clock down the hall struck 3:30.  
  
A loud banging on the door woke Domone from his deep sleep. He looked over to the clock and groaned. It was only 9. He rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. Rain woke with a start and shook Domone awake when she heard a familiar voice along with the banging. She giggled when she saw Domone place the pillow on his head.  
"You have to get up silly. I'm not entertaining by myself. Upsy Daisy!" (My Mom always says that to me)  
She pulled him into a sitting position and left the room laughing at the expression on his face.   
  
A few thumps down the stairs and a scream or two of happiness later Rain was back to the bedroom simply beaming.   
"Your not up YET!? Domone come downstairs with me. Try to look a little surprised OK?"  
"OK."   
He followed her down the stairs and smiled as he entered the room. The living room was full of friends. There was Sai Sici, George, Chibodee, Shirley, Mary Louise, and Argo. Rain went to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for Domone. She handed it to him and offered the others. She returned to the kitchen and back holding cups of coffee for Argo and Chibodee.  
"So George, what brings you all here?"  
"We wanted to come visit ya Sis!" Sai Sici answered for him.  
"This is a wonderful surprise you guys. Rain told me how much she missed you all just the other day."  
Rain sat down on Domone's lap and smiled at the others. She gasped and jumped up when she saw a ring on Shirley's left ring finger. Jumping off of Domone's lap she grabbed the young woman's hand to better observe it.   
"We meant to tell you about that."  
"We're getting married!" Shirley giggled and grabbed Chibodee's hand.  
"That's wonderful! Oh when is the marriage date?"  
  
The three women ran up to Rain's bedroom to talk about the plans. Domone rolled his eyes as he heard Rain squeak with happiness.  
George re-situated himself in the chair next to Domone's and began to speak.  
"We heard about the house. Your father mailed us. He also mentioned about Rain having recurring nightmares. I found it quite rude that he said that her screaming was keeping him awake at night. Is she all right?"  
"She's fine. The nightmares are about the Dark Gundam. Last night was the first night she has slept through the night."  
"I hope it doesn't dampen Sis' spirit. I find nightmare's extremely scary."  
"She's the same Rain, Sai Sici. Nothing to worry about. She's upset about what happened to the house though. Whoever did it they destroyed alot of stuff. Most of it was her Mother's. A few things were left untouched though."  
Argo stood up and sat down on the couch next to Chibodee.  
"When did you ask Shirley?"  
"The big guy speaks! Oh, I asked her about a week after Domone left."  
"Why did you wait so long Chibodee? I thought matters of the heart weren't meant to wait." (Obviously George.)  
Chibodee nearly choked him. "I didn't realize I felt that way until Domone here was the first to fall at love's bullet."  
"I had fallen a looong time before any of you here. Remember I've known Rain all of my life."  
"Nastasha told me the other night to give her apologies. She had work and therefore couldn't come."  
"It's okay Argo, I don't think it's that important. I mean we just saw you guys about a month ago."   
  
The men talked a few minutes more before Rain and the other two women walked down from upstairs smiling. Rain had changed her clothes. She was wearing a black short skirt (Something like her dress) a white tank top and black heeled sandals.   
"Hey, Rain why'd change?"  
"All of us are going out to lunch. If your coming go get dressed."  
Domone went upstairs and returned several moments later wearing his usual outfit. The group of friends went left the house together and headed for the city once more.  
  
(I'll just skip the day at the city seems how nothing importent happened.)  
  
The large group of of friends returned to Rain's house around 11 that night. All were laughing hard at a joke that a very drunk Domone had just told. He and Chibodee were very drunk at the moment and their girlfriends were having a hard time getting them to bed. Rain helped George carry Domone up to their room while Domone laughed about nothing in particular. As George set his friend onto the bed Rain waved her hand in thanks as she tried her best to get the man to get some rest. After pulling both his jackets off and literally pushing him down 5 times he fell asleep. She left the room and joined Argo, Sai Sici and George in the living room. Shirley was still trying to get Chibodee to get to bed. George laughed when he saw Rain's condition. Her hair was out of her headband and a total mess. Her tank top was off of one shoulder and as George laughed she threw a pillow off of the couch at his head. The friends talked a few minutes before thumping came from the stairway along with a few Japanese curses. Rain rolled her eyes and got ready to get up and send him back to bed when Domone came down the stairs holding a bucket.  
"DOMONE! Go back to bed!"  
He shook his head as a drunken smile came across his lips. He walked over to the couch where Rain was sitting and tipped the bucket. Water poured over her body soaking her beyond reason. The others along with Domone began to laugh as Rain stood. A look of anger and embarrassment on her face. She stopped fuming for a moment and smiled.  
"Oh Domone....."  
Domone quirked and eyebrow but began to run out of the house as Rain walked closer. She ran after him out the door and grabbed the water hose that was near the porch.  
"DOMONE KASSHU DRUNK OR NOT I WILL GET YOU!"  
"Aw come on Rain! It was just a joke! Would it help if I said I love you?"  
"Not a bit buddy. I love you too but you will pay!"  
By now everyone was outside, including Chibodee and Shirley.  
"Sai Sici! Get the water turned on NOW!"   
"Sure thing Sis!"  
The young one ran behind the house and turned the water on. Rain put her finger over the opening and aimed carefully at the now fleeing fighter.  
SPLASH!  
Water hit the young man drenching him from head to toe with water as Rain laughed her head off on the porch.  
"Oh no! I am not letting my girlfriend to get the best of me here."  
Rain stopped laughing and ran off of the porch. Domone quickly followed behind her as she ran down the driveway screaming and laughing. Domone caught up to her after a moment of chasing her around the yard.   
"AH HA! Got ya!"  
He started to tickle her sides as she laughed harder and tried to get out of his grasp. This went on for nearly 15 minutes before Argo picked a hysterical Domone up by the collar and drug him inside the house and into bed. Rain held her sides as she still laughed outside on the porch with the others.  
"He *laugh* looked *giggle* like a drowned *gasp for air* RAT!"  
After a while of laughing outside everyone went inside and into the rooms Rain gave them to sleep in. Rain crawled into bed still giggling and fell asleep laying atop Domone's chest.  
  
Rain awoke the next morning in a very good mood. She pushed herself up off of Domone and smiled as she brushed a piece of hair out of his face. He was still sleeping and she didn't expect him to wake up anytime soon. He drank an awful lot the night before and when he did that he usually slept till noon. She walked down the stairs that led to the living room and began to make breakfast for all 8 people in the house. She was humming a soft tune as Shirley entered the room and helped Rain make breakfast.   
"Morning Shirley."  
"Morning. Domone go to sleep last night alright?"  
"He was already asleep when I went to bed. He's gonna sleep till noon though. It happens every time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter to be out in a few days!  
  
Next chapter : First attack, Rain 's injuries  
  
Later   
  
MidnghtSky  


  
Oh yeah please review!  
  



	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE: I NEED HELP

NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!  
I need you people to read my Bio for some very important info on all of my stories. Please help me out!  
I really need people to read my Bio and help me out. PLEASE!!  
  
MidnightSky 


End file.
